


Straight to Hell

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 简介：1945年Ship : GGAD声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。





	Straight to Hell

秋季带来了枯黄的草叶和冰冷的寒风。纽特裹紧了自己的围巾，扣好了大衣最上面的扣子。几只渡鸦在旁边的树上鸣叫，还有一只在悠闲的整理羽毛。纽特习惯性的数了数它们的数量。而他早已经过了通过数渡鸦数量来预测运气的年纪了。

“你觉得这里的反幻影移形咒怎么样，教授？”拥有一口浓重德语口音的德国魔法安全部部长Mariane Pilgram一边带领他人继续前行，一边同邓布利多教授用英语交谈着。

纽特并没有想要说话的心情，那场决斗刚刚结束，邓布利多教授就消失了差不多一周。他知道，教授需要休息。而格林德沃刚被关押了不到2天，就冒出一打想要劫狱的圣徒。国际巫师联合会被这事搞得焦头烂额，各国的魔法部为了负责纽蒙迦德的安保几乎派上了所有的傲罗。然而他们的咒语不是被那些天杀的圣徒击破，就是被那些想要来向格林德沃复仇的人搅乱，或者是被精通无杖魔法的格林德沃不断削弱。他们只好连夜找他和英国魔法部寻求帮助：因为所有人都知道，能解决这个问题的只有一个人。

邓布利多微笑着前进，“我能看出来你们尽力了。”他没有戴着那顶经常戴的深蓝色的帽子，而是戴了一顶黑色的礼帽，一根短短的黑色羽毛的装饰随着他的步伐摆动。

纽特旁观着他们的对话，一边回忆起今早发生的事情。那场交流并不愉快。他和另外24个官员挤在邓布利多教授的办公室里，不安的站在一边，看着那些灰头土脸的可怜人告诉教授纽蒙迦德的防守即使拼上所有欧洲的傲罗也是捉襟见肘。他们希望他能再帮一次忙。纽特能看出教授没有怎么犹豫。教授知道抓住格林德沃一人并不意味着战争结束。

“他们甚至派家养小精灵来解救他。”Mariane 懊恼的说。一旁的法国傲罗Pierre Robin轻轻叹了口气。

英国魔法部傲罗办公室主任William Robards 摇了摇头，“我们的确无计可施了。”

“我们每天都确保有30 多名傲罗在这里巡逻，”接着Pierre抬手指了指远处的树林，“那些圣徒没法立即突破防御，于是他们藏在那里，等待我们换班的机会。”

“我们必须每小时加固一次防护，”一位棕发的面容温和的傲罗无奈的说，纽特没能记住她的姓，她也是紧急派来找他的人之一。只是记得她大概叫Calderon。

其他十几位紧紧跟随的傲罗或者另外一些国家的傲罗办公室主任开始小声的发出此起彼伏的“是的”。他们连续值班已经接近一周，有几位估计没有什么机会睡个好觉，眼睛红红的。他们终于开始抱怨起来。

“每一个小时都需要。”  
“有另外40多人在纽蒙迦德里面巡逻，防备那些家养小精灵和他们的魔法。梅林啊，那根本没法预料。”  
“干，10 来号人就蹲在他的牢房外面。他都完全当我们不存在。”  
“格林德沃一直不说话，也没什么大动作，就是吃饭，睡觉，但是我们都知道他在找机会尝试他的无杖魔法。”  
“这人自己搭的纽蒙迦德，说不定他还留了密道呢。”

纽特在教授旁边，也不由得有些紧张。他们所有人都清楚他们抓到的是什么人。他们为了防止他逃跑，或者被追随者解救，或者被复仇，都绷紧了自己的神经，终于在经历了难以忍受的1周之后，决定向他人请求帮助。纽特看向教授，注意到他依然非常镇定。

“我会确保在这里加上我能想到的一切加护咒和屏蔽咒，”邓布利多温和地说，他的笑容非常细微，但非常真诚，这让精神焦虑了一周的傲罗们终于能松口气。“为了保证范围够大，我想我需要到塔的最高处去。”他严肃起来。

“最高处关的的是...”William小声说，他非常不自在。纽特想，他当然不自在了，今天早上他们只是想要请邓布利多教授在纽蒙迦德周围加几个咒语，现在他们需要邓布利多去纽蒙迦德的牢房里走一趟了。

而法国魔法部部长Theo 并没有打算让气氛变得融洽，“我们需要你在牢房外面也加上防护，无杖的格林德沃对那些手拿魔杖的傲罗看守来说也依然非常危险。”

纽特皱起了眉头，显然他们早就想要邓布利多进入那间牢房了。他看向邓布利多教授，教授的脸色非常平静自然。他淡淡的看了一眼纽特，点了点头。

这时，他们前方出现了那座黑色堡垒的入口，两边各站着一位傲罗。入口并不狭窄，反而十分宽敞，它的上方刻着格林德沃的口号：“为了更伟大的利益”。他们都停在入口处，而纽特注意到邓布利多教授瞪大了眼睛。

“真是狂徒。”身后一位傲罗小声说。

 

\---

在经历了数不尽的旋转阶梯，遇上至少20多名说着不同语言的傲罗之后，他们终于来到了顶层。黑色的石头堆砌的空间更显压抑，5名站在铁栏杆外面的傲罗见到这一行人之后，向他们点头致意。纽特注意到最高塔楼的整体空间其实非常宽敞，而只分割一小部分空间的几间牢房则非常狭小。所有人的注意力都集中在最中间的那间牢房里，那里躺着唯一的犯人。

床是石头砌成的，非常冰冷，在这种天气里，绝对算不上舒适。格林德沃就睡在这张床上，鞋底冲着牢房的门和看守。不对，已经没有门了，纽特注意到，那只有铁栏杆。

那些等待换班的傲罗同邓布利多教授的握手时间持续的很长，但是一直保持安静。随后他们悄无声息的离开。在另一班傲罗走上来之前，没有一个人愿意开口说话。

邓布利多非常安静，他走到房间中央，挥舞他的魔杖，那根本来属于格林德沃的魔杖。纽特注意到教授的表情非常淡漠，仿佛这只是例行公事，而格林德沃似乎根本不存在。他当然可以忽视格林德沃，纽特想，毕竟他击败了他。在众人见证下，赢的非常公平，毫无争议。

“我在想还有多久呢。”格林德沃一句话打破了这种紧张的沉默。

一位傲罗向法国魔法部部长Theo Corentin报告，“他之前从不说话。”

“我想是永远，格林德沃先生。”马上这位法国魔法部部长Theo为格林德沃明显的变化满意的走向牢房，并且站在施法的邓布利多的前方，“我希望你喜欢这里，毕竟这是你自己建的。”

纽特注意到邓布利多开始换了一种方式挥动魔杖，一串串无声咒从魔杖顶端冒出，他开始在房间中走动，他的鞋跟磕在石头做成的地板上，发出阵阵轻响。

格林德沃发出一声轻哼，“我知道你会来的。”

“我当然会来。你读报纸了吗？”Theo笑着说，“你知道他们是怎么评价你的失败的吗？”

格林德沃没有任何回应。

纽特意识到Theo无法克制的想做什么，之前格林德沃让Theo吃了大亏，让他在法国巫师界颜面扫地。而现在格林德沃终于落败，Theo绝对不会放过这次可以复仇的机会。

“哦，我想起来了，”Theo夸张的说，“你没有报纸读。” 

随即纽特注意到格林德沃掀开了自己身上盖的毯子，几乎同时他身边的傲罗们都掏出了自己的魔杖。

格林德沃穿着一身破旧的衣服和布鞋，他慢慢的站起来。等他走到铁栏前，纽特马上注意到他的变化。

仅仅过了一周，他的颧骨就非常突出，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，眼圈有些青黑，头发散乱。他的身形似乎变得有些过于瘦削。他握住了栏杆，指甲有些磨损，指缝里脏兮兮的。他显得非常憔悴，仿佛突然老了10岁。

即使是囚犯，格林德沃依然游刃有余，“如果一旦胜利就需要和这种蠢材为伍，那真是可怜，是不是，胜利者？”

Theo立刻闭上了嘴。纽特注意到格林德沃的目光一直在跟随着那位在决斗场上击败他的人，显然他认为这个空间里，只有一个人值得他的精力和时间。格林德沃紧紧的盯着邓布利多教授，等待他的回答。

邓布利多教授并没有理睬他。他在距离牢房几步远的位置上继续他的反幻影移行咒，他并不再使用无声咒，这让他有些沙哑的声音顿时回荡在整间牢房里。纽特注意到其他人的注意力都放到了他们两人身上，他们也在好奇的关注接下来的发展。

“这个咒语是为了防止有人想要幻影移行的。”邓布利多淡漠的说。他专注于自己的魔杖尖。那动作非常平稳有力。“这是为了防止某些未经允许的人进入这里的。”  
他不厌其烦，似乎想要把所有他要施的咒语全都解释一遍。

格林德沃靠着石墙，头傲慢的缓缓后仰。

...

“这个咒语是为了防止某些恶咒进入这间牢房的。”  
...

“...这个咒语是为了确保食物能够被送进来的。”邓布利多继续先前走动，离牢房更近了，“这是为了使这部分城堡彻底变成石块的。”

“我现在是受到你的监管了吗，把我这里搞得跟霍格沃茨一样？”格林德沃冷笑着问。然而在纽特眼里，他的笑容充满恶意和深藏的愤怒。

邓布利多教授扫了牢房的栏杆一眼，依旧没有任何表情，“我想这里很快就会结束了，Pilgram部长。”Mariane点了点头，“谢谢你。”她说。

“是的，”Theo部长傲慢的回答，“失败的一方被胜利的一方关起来了。现在你也出不去了，你的那些追随者也没法进来，即使进来也无法带你出去。”

Mariane的声音带上了警告的语气，“停下来。Corentin部长。”

纽特知道Theo完全不会想要停下来。Theo接着说，“教授，请您再多加几个陷阱。意大利那边接到了最近会有圣徒要营救格林德沃的情报。我们可以利用这一点，我相信不用过多久，他的信徒就能全部被抓个干净了。”

众目睽睽之下，一股力量爆发出来将Theo弹开，这不是什么危险的恶咒，但是部长被推到了地上，磕到了脑袋。格林德沃眼睛里燃烧着怒火。令纽特感到惊骇的是，格林德沃的喷涌而出的愤怒都指向了邓布利多教授。

“好好看着我！叛徒！懦夫！道貌岸然的无能之辈！”他咬牙切齿的说，纽特确定格林德沃一定是气昏了头。他无法理解他听到的词语。纽特从来没有听过别人用这样的词汇形容他的教授。叛徒？格林德沃到底在想什么？

邓布利多教授就站在牢房面前，他毫不动摇，依旧非常冷漠。纽特马上意识到他的不同，好像他熟悉的教授突然变成了另外一个人。

“你看到我的状况以及现在这一切，一定感到非常欣慰吧！”格林德沃居然大笑起来，他的眼睛却非常冰冷。突然格林德沃换了一个尖细的语调，语气充满嘲讽，好像在模仿谁，“盖勒特这个痛恨麻瓜的疯子，他是个好战分子还是个彻头彻尾的凶手，他年轻的时候就...” 

邓布利多教授明显的摇晃了一下。

格林德沃肯定注意到了，他不屑的撇嘴，但是没有继续。紧接着他反而更愤怒了，好像有谁把热油浇到了火上。他恶狠狠的盯着教授，咬牙切齿的说：

“走吧，为什么不离开呢？该施的咒都完成了吧。我的老...”

邓布利多猛地看向格林德沃，整个人都紧绷起来。

格林德沃大笑起来，纽特惊惧的望着他，完全不敢想象邓布利多教授此时的感受，接着格林德沃继续：

“仇家。”

\---

几位部长逐渐离开纽蒙迦德的最高层，他们依然非常安静，不知道该说什么。而纽特跟在邓布利多教授后面走在末尾的位置。

格林德沃的自言自语清晰的传了过来。纽特知道他想要的听众其实只有一人。

“如果可敬的邓布利多教授去世了，这些咒语就都消失了。”

“Long Live The King, then.”

 

\--end--


End file.
